You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us
by kankuros hat is rad
Summary: Naruto runs into a mysterious redhead in a chance encounter new emotions erupt. Will love blossom? Will they risk relationships for love? Will I ever get better at summaries? Slightly AU Naruto Gaara Yaoi shonen ai NaruGaa KankyGaa sandcest ON HIATUS
1. If You Were Gay

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto…But Sasuke does…

Neji: I own GAARA!

Gaara: Yeah he does 0/0

And the title is not mine either it belongs to my favorite band My Chemical Romance…

This is my very first Fan Fiction that I have posed and one of the first I wrote. I don't really even like it but if I get reviews saying to continue I will other than that I have very little motivation. Also I am not a very big fan of Gaara with anymore but Neji now a days but I'll have to get over it. I have a few more chapters written so if you want them just tell me to post them. Oh yes and since this is my first time actually uploading please excuse the errors. I will be changing the rating to M for my first lime in chapter 3. Oh and I'm also never this calm…

Warnings: This is NaruGaa so it's shonen ai for now. This will be yaoi in future chapters, so far it's only T but it will be moved to M, if you would prefer for me to separate limes and lemons from the plot just ask and I'll gladly set specified smut chapters! I don't even like smut... Go FLUFF! Oh yes and there will be incest…(sandcest KankyGaa)

If any of that makes you uncomfortable sorry…

Flames will be used to roast the mini marshmallows in Garra's gourd.

LONG LIVE NEJIGAA!!

Gaara: Hey isn't he supposed to be with me?

Naruto: He does have a good point this is a GaaraxNaruto story.

Kiyoshi: Well this was her first fiction and at the time she was very into NaruGaa…that is until…!! She discovered the Magic of NEJIGAA!!

Gaara: 0.o Who are you!?

Kiyoshi: Her OC.

Naruto: Are you actually going to be in the story?

Kiyoshi: Maby…erm…no…I might be in a different one though…

Meh: Okay enough Rambling I need to start my story!

Dedicated to Naru-chan couldn't have done it without you!

* * *

Naruto sighed as he realized that it was time for him to get up and start another day of training.

"Great" he thought "another day of Sasuke's moping and Sakura drooling over him."

Naruto loved both of them not only because they were his team mates but some of his best friends. But still, they got on his nerves.

Setting his thoughts aside he stripped out of his pajamas and into a pair of black pants, a plain black v-neck t-shirt and is customary bright orange jacket. Naruto trudged out of his small apartment, head bowed, dragging his feet as he slowly made his way through the streets of Konaha to the park on the edge of town. He was dreading the following hours he was oblivious to the fact that a boy immersed deep within the seventh issue of Death Note was only inches away from colliding with himself. Only as expected both boys smacked straight into each other.

Naruto looked up blushing, but the other boy turned a color that rivaled his shockingly scarlet hair. He quickly muttered "Gomen" and disappeared in a wave of sand.

"Who the hell was that," Naruto thought to himself "oh well." He decided to push it out of his mind ands continue walking like he had never seen that beautiful, crimson haired, god of all things sexy...uhhh...redheaded boy...

As he arrived at the training grounds he couldn't help but notice how stunning the Uchiha looked with his ebony hair blowing in the slight breeze, and his onyx eyed shimmering in the sunlight. He really was beautiful, and he really did like him but he thought of it as more of a grade school crush. Nothing more than hand holding and kisses, no romance, no love, only attraction.

Naruto had never experienced love. He barely knew what it felt like. He had never receved any kind of adoration because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Most thought of him as only a monster. The fourth Hokage had given his life hoping that Naruto be honored as he hero, when in reality he was treated like vermin. Seeing as he had tried to refrain from hating people, at best bitter rivalry, as to show kindness to everyone, hoping that one day he be loved in return.

He felt a new emotion coursing through out his body, and stopping at the pit of his stomach. It had started ever since he ran into that redheaded boy. At first he thought maybe loathing would explain the sensation. He made Naruto nauseous, he chest hurt, and his head ache, but then again he had no reason to hate the stranger. They didn't really met, no names were exchanged, nothing, one word, that's it. "We just bumped into each other" the last part was spoken.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke, Naruto had not realized he was so close.

"What? Oh...nothing just spacing out" His lie was accompanied by a light blush. He did not want Sasuke knowing about the boy, let alone his attraction towards girls was nothing more than a simple "They are very pretty as long as they keep their clothes on" way. He was a homosexual, in addition to a complete closet case, no one had found out yet, nor did any suspect it. Sometimes he would feel bad for using Sakura as his decoy, but then he realized she was a total bitch to him for only a little "pretend" crush. So he really didn't feel all that bad.

"Kakashi-Sensi is not coming today, he said he was '_sick_' witch means Iruka wore him out last night" Sasuke smirked.

"Teme, for the love of Kami-sama please don't do into detail." I can't afford to loose that much blood."

"And other bodily fluids" Naruto thought.

The last time Sasuke got into talking about what they might have been doing he nearly passed out from blood loss and couldn't look Iruka or Kakashi in the eye for weeks. On top of that his hormones had decided to perk up when Sasuke talked dirty.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked "I remember you getting hard of your fantasies last time. If I didn't know any better I would think you were gay."

Naruto paled, he could already feel the bile rising in his throat.

Sasuke was quick to notice the change. "No Way." He muttered in disbelief.

The back of Naruto's eyes started to burn. Not even bothering to try and stop it, tears started streaming down his face and onto his obnoxiously orange jacket.

Sasuke moved forward, pulling Naruto into a tight embrace. Not really caring if it was his rival giving the comfort he buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder and sobbed silently into the black fabric

"You're going to hate me after this, right?" Naruto managed to choke out.

"How could I ever hate you?" Sasuke said quietly, pulling the smaller boy impossible closer "especially because you're my best friend and…"

"Well, I'm gay too" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto gripped on to the raven so tight their atoms threatened to fuse together.

"Really?" Naruto spoke a minute later, his voice altered as that of only a person who has been crying. 'I always thought you liked girls. I heard you talking to Sai"

"I heard you saying that the Hyuuga had beautiful eyes, a nice body, long shiny hair…" Naruto stopped because these thoughts made him feel nauseas.

"Wait a second" the Uchiha asked puzzled, letting go of his kitsune at the same time "Neji?"

"Neji?!" Naruto basically screamed in shock.

"Aw crap, I'm such an idiot" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Hinata-chan doesn't have long hair."

"Wait, now that I think about it how can you be gay?" Sasuke interjected "I thought you had a thing for Sakura."

"Ewh, that pink haired tramp with the HUGE forehead." Naruto exaggerated "My taste is way better than that Teme.

"I like someone else anyway" Naruto mumbled.

"What's that Naruto-chan?" Sasuke said smiling slyly.

"What's with the 'chan'?" Naruto asked smiling and wincing at the suffix in the same expression. He now looked like a constipated weight lifter that hed just hear the news he was going to be a father and could feel his pulse quicken.

"Oh nothing," The raven smirked "I just want to know who MY Naruto-chan has a crush on."

"It's no one," said Naruto fiddling with the bottom of his jacket.

"Come on Naruto" Sasuke whispered as he snaked an arm around Naruto's neck "tell me." He breathed trailing hot breath over Naruto's skin making him shiver.

"N-no." He stuttered.

"Well how about we go discuss this over some ramen?" Sasuke said trailing his long fingers over the back of Naruto's neck lightly.

"N-n-no, I'm n-not v-v-very hungry a-actually" 'God, I'm stuttering more than Hinata.' thought Naruto.

"Right." Said Sasuke grabbing Naruto's hand and beginning to lead him down the street, ignoring all protests from the blond.

* * *

**Review if you want this to Continue! **


	2. Sick Hearts

Summary: Naruto runs into a mysterious redhead. Will love blossom from the chance encounter? Will the boys risk relationships to be together? Will I stop asking you pointless questions and continue the story?!...no, no I won't...Will Kankuro finally end up with his soul mate Sakon!? Will Naruto grow a beard and run off to India to join a cult that worships the god of the new underworld (waffles)? Will Dei get majorly glompified by Tobi!?...yeeeah...

Okay I'm done with my crack rant...but anyway I have a new OC! Woo! She will not be in this fic though so it doesn't matter anyway.

Oh and to my two loverly wonderful reviewers!: I was like spazing for 20 minutes because I got my very first reviews! I most defiantly will continue now! I love you guys!

Go hypothetical dancing!

Oh and anyone who has suggestions or pairings they will like to see in this feel free to ask. Note I will not put a girl with Sasuke...I mean he has the word UKE in his name... But yeah basically accepting any Yaoi pairings (sorry straight pair fans!) with exceptions of KibaHina ShinoHina InoCho and TemaShika...

Anyways

Neji and Gaara: Snoging in a chair across the room

Naruto and Kankuro: TT-TT Gaara!

Sasuke: Hn. Decides Neji has the right idea and takes a Jinchuuriki for his own

Kankuro: Aww crap I'm alone.

Sakon: Majorly tackle glompify!

Kankuro: Sakon!

Sakon: Kankuro!

Kankuro: Sakon!

Sakon: Kankuro!

Kiyoshi: KIYOSHI!!

Meh: That's enough! Now, someone disclaimer please!

Ukon: Vanessa does not own Naruto, Sasuke does. But that's beside the point really, she is in no way shape or form a Japanese guy, and if she was she would oh so totally glompify Tatsuya Fujiwara and steal him as her bride!

Meh: Thank you Ukon!

Ukon: Mhmm, now I need to get back to Kimi-Koi he gets angsty without his...

Meh: Uke?

Naruto: Dattebyo?

Gaara: Sand?

Neji: Gaara?

Lee: Youth?

Kiyoshi: Me?

Kankuro: WAFFELS OF DOOM!

Ukon: I'm so leaving...

Anyway before I get carried away with nonsense here is the second chapter of "You Know What They Do to Guys like Us"!

Dedicated to my lovely reviewers!

* * *

"Well that was strange" Gaara pondered "He ran into me and I did nothing, of course maybe it was myself that ran into him..."

"Why am I even bothering to care?" He thought hiding his confusion behind the stoic mask.

"'Kuro-Nii-chan!" Gaara squeaked, not realizing his brother was standing in front of him.

A fairly young boy adorned in purple face paint and a homemade hat toped with points that resembled cat ears had just jumped down from a tree limb and nearly on top of his younger sibling.

"You startled me." Gaara said hugging his older brother and laying a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ototo not in public" Hissed Kankuro secretly glad he was the only one privlaged enough to receive all of Gaara's affection.

"Gomen Aniki" Gaara giggled letting go of his brother "You smell like firnature polish."

"I polished Karasu after I was done sparing with the Nara boy Temari's always talking about" Kankuro stated proudly.

"No 'effin way." Gaara said in utter disbelief.

"Nani?" Kankuro inquired "It's not like I've never spared with Shikamaru before, I do every time we come to Konaha."

"No, it's just I've NEVER seen you polish a puppet before" Said Gaara "Very out of character you know."

"Ha, your one to talk Mr. I Have No Emotions" Scoffed Kankuro ruffling his brother's hair "By the way you treat me I would assume you are the most affectionate person in the world."

"Well that's just because I love my Nii-chan!" Exclaimed Gaara.

"Just don't tell anyone, I have to protect my rep man" He joked brushing invisible dust off of his shoulder.

"Well Mr. Japanese Gangster that looks like a panda" Kankuro joked "What do you want for lunch?"

"Hm, I passed by a ramen bar this morning it smelled pretty good, lets go there" Gaara said grabbing his aniki's hand and leading him down the street.

Upon arriving all repressed memories of that morning seemed to flood back into Gaara's mind. He had temporarily forgotten about the blonde that he ran into that morning. The boy that made his insides flutter and his cheeks burn red, the same one who was sitting at the bar slurping down ramen is if he were a vacuum.

"Crap," Gaara muttered under his breath trying to repress the rouge that was fighting its way into his cheeks.

Being the superbly observative brother he is Kankuro was quick to notice this "Whats wrong he asked" concern laced through his words.

"Umm, I don't feel so good. Can we go back to the hotel and order room service or something?" he replied trying to keep the plea out of his voice at the same time trying to advert his eyes from the blonde who was working on his second bowl.

Gaara who had just noticed the black haired boy sitting next to the blonde narrowed his eyes in disgust. This action must have been portrayed as illness to Kankuro who said: "Woah, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah it's just the heat," Lied Gaara snapping out of a day dream of him, the black haired boy, and an exceptionally large kunai.

"Okay lets get out of here before you decide to start puking all over the place" Kankuro Joked, loud enough for people close by to hear. One of those was the blonde form that morning who snapped around fast enough to get whiplash.

To say Gaara was blushing would be a huge understatement. The color in his cheeks far surpassed his hair. He was so embarrassed his face had turned a plum color and had to rush out into the alleyway to relieve the nauseous feeling in his stomach that was slowly creeping up his esophagus.

"Dude, you really are sick" Said Kankuro rushing out of Ichiraku's to sweep his brothers hair out of his face as he wretched into the street.

Kankuro rubbed soothing circles on his brothers back as a second wave of vomit hit.

"Are you okay to walk back?" Kankuro asked softly. Gaara nodded.

The boys slowly made their way back to the hotel they were staying at, Gaara clutching onto his aniki's arm for support.

* * *

"Temari?" Kankuro questioned as him and Gaara stumbled into the suite the siblings were sharing. No answer.

"I guess she's not here" Kankuro said sighed, setting Gaara into in an armchair, calopsing into one himself.

"What happened to you?" Kankuro inquired "You were fine until we got to the bar, was there something there that upset you?"

"Great" thought Gaara "the one person that can read my emotions is sitting next to me, my brother and my boyfriend"

"No, I think I'm just getting sick" Lied Gaara.

"Okay just get some rest, do you need anything?" Kankuro asked, once again playing his role as the loving older brother.

"Um, no, not right now." Gaara said groggily "Maybe later" and at that Kankuro left to go take a shower leaving Gaara to dwell on his thoughts.

After Kankuro had gone into the bathroom Gaara took his tooth brush and paste out of his luggage and went to brush his teeth. After he was done he went back to the chair.

A few minutes and a headache later Gaara tried to take his mind off the two boys currently plaguing his mind. Speaking of that, one of them had just gotten out of the shower as Gaara could hear the bathroom door being opened. Kankuro walked out into the living room clad only in a fluffy white towel draped low around over his hips.

Gaara gasped slightly at the sight of his Aniki. Kankuro noticing this smirked and made his way over to where his brother was sitting. Bending low to whisper in his ear "you like what you see?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger I do that sometimes. Anyway if you want me to separate the limes (and possibly lemons) just ask and I will. The name of this chaper came from The Used I love them!**

**anyway please review!**


End file.
